Tim's Almost First Time
by AiyokuSama
Summary: An AU story where Tim and Jason live at the manor. Of course, boys will be boys.


He has been Robin for two years now. In that time, Tim has seen some rather odd things, but nothing was as odd as how he found himself with a boyfriend. A certain young burglar broke into Wayne Industries Research and Development division. The security is—and was—hardwired to trip alarms in the Batcave as well the usual precautions. Robin, being closest at the time, headed that way to check it out. Given that he managed to get there while the perp was still doing his thing, it really shouldn't have been a big deal. Yet the culprit led him on a merry chase and gave him the slip. Mostly.

The young vigilante had spotted a likely suspect in street clothes with a backpack ten minutes later and confronted the older teen, a boy named Jason Todd. If nothing else, the guy could bullshit with the best of them, and since Robin had no proof that Todd was the thief, they just talked a bit. That had been fun. It ended of course, as it had to, and he gave the other one of his Robin cards. He didn't really expect a call. He definitely didn't expect Todd to give him his own cell number. Maybe he should have, given the amount of overt flirting going on.

Tim feels his lips stretch into a rueful smile as he remembers going on their 'date' atop a dilapidated apartment building. The guy had lain out a blanket and a respectable spread, though it was obviously things he'd picked up at the local deli. He'd even had cold cans of zetzi soda.

Given all the things he'd been up to previously, it would have been positively unsanitary to eat with his gauntlets. He's still kicking himself for having taken them off. Because then he'd handled a soda can. That's probably where Jason got his prints from. It had been so stupid! And it won't happen again with the protocols that Oracle put in place as a result.

The lectures he'd gotten for having a date in uniform were nothing compared to the ones he'd received when Jason showed up at Wayne Manor. But he also wouldn't trade it for the world. Bruce on the other hand could probably quite happily live without the older boy's presence. Almost from day one there'd been a feud between the two; Jason would orchestrate a prank and the billionaire is sour and glaring all day.

Thank goodness Tim had managed to get them to agree to a truce, seeing as he was having a very hard time smothering his grins.

Dressed in his robe, he carefully checks the monitor to see if there is anything in the study beyond the clock. Not that they have any house guests, but the kittens have developed quite a fascination with the Cave. Fortunately, they seem to be elsewhere at the moment.

The kittens had been Jason's idea, an idea that Tim liked and even Alfred had endorsed, so Bruce could only glower. More. But even he admits that both boys are very responsible pet owners. Of course he won't admit to actually liking the fuzzy beasts. Mind you, since Jay's Tee has a habit of climbing the man's pant leg that probably shouldn't be surprising.

He smiles as he trudges up to his—their—room. Jason has his own room, but more often than not they end up sharing Tim's bed, which is really kind of nice. He's looking forward to falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms. It's a time when he feels perfectly wanted and safe.

Jason is in training to become...something. Robin 2? 3? Actually he'd mumbled something about picking a different name, though so far the options he's mentioned are more humorous then serious. Tim suspects it's all a ploy to make him laugh. However, the sixteen year old is taking his training seriously, so Bruce has no cause to refuse, which no doubt both pleases and annoys the man.

The door to his room is open a crack, an invitation. He peeks in and. The bed is empty. It shouldn't be. Jason had gone up while Tim had still been entering his nightly reports. He looks around and, oh, the on-suite is closed. Moving close, he can hear little tell-tale sounds. Moans. Oh. He blushes.

His boyfriend is a very openly sensual person, though he's never asked for more than holding and some kissing. While the other teen never said anything, Tim knows that he masturbates to relieve the inevitable male needs; needs that Tim shares, but he's not sure he can really go that far with Jason. If he does...would it all come crashing down? No, that's a foolish idea and he knows it. In his mind. Other parts of him aren't so convinced.

He moves to the dresser and sets about selecting his pyjamas for the night. The red satin ones. He smiles. The smile widens as he feels hands slipping about his robe covered hips. He turns to find a tallish, broad shouldered young man with damp hair smirking back. Then he's being kissed and that's a wonderful thing that sets his nerves tingling and makes him feel light enough to take flight. Moaning softly, he leans in, parting his lips for Jason's tender onslaught.

Hands are moving, touching, pushing inside the robe, and seeking skin. His breath hitches as he lays his hands on the older boy's broad chest. Jason has been filling out since coming to live at the manor and being properly fed by Alfred. Now, the developing musculature is most appealing. Tim just has to touch, clutch a little, short fingernails scratching lightly even as his tongue dances with his lover's. This could go on forever and he'd be a very happy boy.

Then it ends and he opens eyes he hadn't realised he closed. Jason still has his hands on his hips, inside the robe and is smiling at him. Many would term it lascivious, but all Tim can see is the boy he cares for (loves) more than he ever thought possible. The feeling of being wanted—desired—is a heady thing.

He has to smile. It's an expression that grows from deep down and seems to touch every part of his being. Standing on the tips of his toes he leans in to press another tentative kiss to his boyfriend's lips. He's not as aggressive or skilled as Jason, but he knows the older teen likes it when he takes the initiative. And sure enough Jason is kissing him back, taking control and coaxing Tim's tongue into his own mouth.

It's official, Tim could blissfully do this all night. He feels rather greedy as he enjoys himself, savouring the intimate contact of the other's touch on his hips as well as the kiss. Then those thumbs begin to move, circle the point of Tim's hips. There's really nothing dirty about it, but he feels a jolt go straight to his penis as well as the rush of heat to his cheeks. It really isn't fair how easily Jason can make him blush.

The young vigilante moans into the kiss and then pulls back. It's a move he knows will get a mixed look from the other. Hope wars with worry when Tim looks up from under his lashes. He's really not trying to be coy or. Anything. But he also has to admit that maybe a part of him wants to be.

"Tim?"

Jason sounds exactly as he looks. The older boy is so very expressive and that feels like something very special, a gift that he wants to treasure. Even as he feels that his boyfriend treasures him. Yes, this is a very good feeling.

"I. Um. I was. Thinking." Oh no, please don't do this to me, Tim begs his traitorous tongue. It's not normally this hard to form words. He feels ready to die because he knows the blush is deepening. But if he dies, he wouldn't be able to touch Jason and that wouldn't do at all.

Thankfully, Jason seems happy to pick up the conversation. "Ohhhh? And what has that wonderfully freak little brain been thinking of," he teases, the storm blue eyes dancing with very obvious humour.

"You touching me," he blurts out a shy smile on his lips. Tim can't bring himself to look up so instead he's looking down at the towel about Jason's waist. And. Oh. That's a really nice view. It would be even nicer if there was no towel. "And me. Touching you."

He decides to illustrate his thoughts by reaching out for the towel, tugging it lose and watching it fall. Oh yes, the view is ever so much better without that in the way. His tongue flicks out to lick his lips nervously.

Then one of Jason's hands leaves him, moving to cup Tim's chin instead. Ah, Jason wants him to look up. The only thing is that he's not sure he can. Somehow, he manages it and gives something akin to a guilty look.

"Tim?"

Jason doesn't ask the rest, he doesn't have to. Tim hears it hanging in the air between them. Does he understand? Does he really want to move to the next step? He tries to grow his smile, tries to show the resound yes in his heart. He wants this. And it's time. He's ready

Tim nods. His breath hitches a little. This is how his fantasies always start.

What's not part of his fantasy is the soft little mew and the brush of fur against his ankle. Two dark haired heads look down to see a sweet pair of green eyes looking up at them hopefully.

"Oh no, Cassie, your daddy is all mine tonight," Jason coos as he moves to scoop up the kitten and pop her out the door, which really needs to be closed anyhow.

Tim can't help but chuckle. Then he's not chuckling because Jason is looking at him like he's the finest delicacy on earth. Is it wrong to want to be devoured?

He's not sure how the other managed it but he finds himself on his back in the middle of the bed, the robe still miraculously closed. Jason's greater bulk is pinning him down as he entwines his fingers with Tim, holding them stretched up to the headboard. Then he's being nibbled and tasted as he gasps a little. Every nerve is singing, wanting. More. All of it. He is ready for this...and hungry for it. Like Jason. Nh!

Then he feels the length of Jason's hard-on pushing against the thick cloth of the robe. It's a wonderful tease that promises even better to come. He can definitely go with that. And—

A loud squawk shatters his very sexy thoughts. As Jason stills, another sensation begins, namely his lips being licked. By a rough tongue.

Tim sputters at the purring kitten. "Tee!" He sighs as he feels Jason get up.

"Oh no you don't. Those lips are all mine," his boyfriend tells the kitten. He scoops her up as he'd done her sister and again pops her out the door. Turning back, the older teen grins, "Now, we're alllllll alone..." he pronounces with a hungry smirk. That powerful young body begins to stalk toward the bed once more.

Alfred yawns as he wanders down the hall in his dressing robe. Really, he should be back in bed, but that shall happen in a little while. For now, he feels the strong urge to check on the manor. After all these years, he's learned to heed such instincts. As he carries on his way, tired grey eyes note the two kittens looking attentively at Timothy's closed door.

That is peculiar, since the boys have always let their pets share their room. However he has no intention of opening the door. It would not have simply been blown shut and he has noticed that the touches the young men have been stealing have become more daring of late. With a little smile be picks up a kitten in each hand.

The first faint sound makes its way through the thick wooden door. Suddenly being downstairs seems like a very good idea indeed.

"Well now, why don't I see about getting you some warm milk," he offers kindly as he carries the pair down to the kitchen.


End file.
